


Strange New Worlds

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [42]
Category: IDK All the toys, Lego - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shopkins (Toys), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Donuts, Gen, Humor, M/M, Photocomic, Photography, Silly, THE AUTHORS WERE DRUNK AGAIN, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: They toys are traveling again. Off to discover new life and new civilizations!... or just find some old friends and enemies. Dragon and Rizo are at it again. The destinations are new, but the alcohol isn't.(Or rather... it IS all new alcohol because we finished off the last batch.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Format is a little different this time. Previously we've been at my house, where we have to clean up after each spat of playing around and taking photos b/c housemates and pets meant we couldn't leave things out. That meant we tended to pull out some toys, do some stuff, then put them away, then pull out different toys... etc. This time we ended up in a cabin by the lake and didn't have to clean up, so skits ended up shorter and more scattered. Have fun. ~~Dragon
> 
> Also we wound up with a LOT of these because we were able to just leave stuff out and go for whatever came to mind without all the prep work. Enjoy the fruits of our continued silliness! ~~Rizo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will start our story at Dragon's House...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a spaceship is filled with passengers and crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're seeing this right. Wednesday update. Because of the _sheer number of pictures_ we took there are 60+ (I'm not done editing all the pictures yet) episodes. So updates are three times a week for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein not all goes according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a moment away from the toys' impending peril to contemplate the authors' road trip.
> 
> (AKA, dragon can't resist posting some non-toy pictures.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some fluff. Lots of fluff. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement! 
> 
> [Menial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial) wrote [Building Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13000638), which is a sequel to one of my fics ([Breaking Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8232043/chapters/18865756)). I endorse it; as far as I'm concerned, it's an accurate representation of what I imagine would have happened afterward and cannon to my story.
> 
>  _Breaking Dreams_ requires you be logged into Ao3 to read, but her story is much less dark and not locked, so go read it! Menial needs lots of love and kudos for all the hard works she put in writing it!
> 
> ~~Dragon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip's over. Now back to our regularly scheduled spaceship crash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, our spacefarers meet some natives... and some not-so-natives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Wheeljack...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some toys are more dismayed by the prospect of drunk authors than others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl encounters his first donut on the trip and it was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a Christmas episode, but Christmas is Monday this year so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have we mentioned these pictures were taken in October? We _definitely_ weren't thinking about Christmas when we took this. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mine's bigger!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave is lurking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... oops? I got so wrapped up in this being New Years, I totally forgot it was Monday too. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Shockwave going to do to poor Jazz!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two out of two Jazzes agree Shockwave is scary.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the two of us, we have at least four Optimus Primes; one of them got to come on the trip. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah... Halloween costume. Have we mentioned these pics were taken in October? ::ducks::


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod is a pest!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surf's up!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Siamese cat is a Prowl and the gray tabby is a Jazz - if you haven't read any of the [Whiskers on Kittens](http://archiveofourown.org/series/630146) collection, I highly recommend it!   
> ~R


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Megatron is a danger to Autobots everywhere. Optimus must do something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the late post.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack and a mad scientist walk into a bar... where the authors just happen to be sloshed. XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack finallly gets around to fixing the spaceship.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekodango!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪♬ Smokescreen~and~Ricochet sittin' in a... well it's certainly not a tree. XD


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack didn't do it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just messing around.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz's kreos try and give each other a gift. Because romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. Had errands to run today and totally forgot about this until I was halfway done and had to wait until I was home. /shame ~dragon


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing around at the local pizza bar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pizza place shenanigans. Authors are weird and amused by weird things, according to the toys.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the pizza place shenanigans. I think a whole week at a pizza parlor is enough, don't you?


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane... where are those flutter ponies when you need them? XD


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad old man with cats. All the cats.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, another picture we don't actually remember taking, but it was pretty easy to figure out what was going on after the fact this time. XD


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... drunk + googly eyes = funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: We've been told it's dangerous to drink and scroll this episode at the same time. Be safe! XD


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar googly eyes!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl on a boat, being barbarians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the other Jazz and Prowl on a boat things, this was prompted by our story _Every Breaking Wave_ (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11634522/chapters/26166138). You know, just in case anyone forgot about it. XD ~Dragon


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barbarian" Jazz and "Princess" Prowl make camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops... ::throws down pic then runs off to hide from the laaaaaate::


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing the things!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice playing on the beach.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a plan!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave drinks the kool-aid... I mean, the extremely strong but not fatal sedative, and Optimus' plan is revealed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Optimus Prime's cunning plan fails... which we all kind of expected, right?


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some kinky toys?


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still playing with the kinky robots... Jazz takes Prowl to find Ricochet, as promised.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitting three mechs on the same bed is a lot easier in writing...


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was far more amusing than it should have been... probably because we were drunk. XD


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a _jelly_ donut... or at least a slimy one. XD


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreos have feels... or at least feel!bugs.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus tries something a little more... meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the out of focus picture. I barely remember taking it. XD ~dragonofdispair


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there! Now for some anime silliness...


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California Jazz gets a new accessory.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl (and Prowl) go out to a Christmas store!... With, maybe, predictable results.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas ornament craziness.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is at it again, but this time his plan just might succeed!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' plan to get rid of Megatron continues...


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all of those who guessed the authors would rescue Megatron... congrats.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I caved and bought one of the cupcake ornaments...


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Mount Rodimus continues... with Dragon and Riz's favorite pastry joke.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen and Ricochet get their turn to play at the beach.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friend!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz thinks he's a Cavalier. (He's not; he's a Ranger, but I won't tell him if you don't.) Meanwhile, Fluttershy is definitely a Druid. XD
> 
> (Dragon's making D&D/Pathfinder jokes again...)


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jazz is jealous.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spaceship is almost fixed. It's time for the toys to go home... or is it?


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfft. Why would an explosion destroy the toys when it could create an interdimensional portal to a mythical land instead!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl investigates!


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We (rather predictably) torture some Prowls with a thing that isn't donuts.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things that aren't donuts. XD


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the best OC ever!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drat the Gnat causes trouble.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz shows off how good she is at posing the toys.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus consults Hot Rod for advice. It's more serious than you'd expect.
> 
> Meanwhile... the authors couldn't resist something silly.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the googly eyes!


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We worked waaaaaay too hard on that centipede for us to use it just once. Introducing: the Hulkapede! ... with googly eyes. XD


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus goes looking for advice.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kreos take advantage of being modular to mess around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have gone up yesterday. Sorry for being late. I have no excuse. ~dragon


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Hulkapede!


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hulkapede shenanigans


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus comes to Jazz for help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Busy yesterday. ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having failed to secure help from either Twilight Sparkle or Jazz, Optimus approaches Wheeljack...


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Jazz don't always get along...


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More music stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three panels look like they take place someplace different b/c blurry pictures were blurry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz tries flirting with his own Prowl. Too bad he hasn't given up on the piano...


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon's toys Jazz Trio concert: Jazz on sax, Prowl on piano, and Fluttershy on vocals. Everyone's invited!


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is just a _little_ frustrated...


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty!


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbarian Jazz teaches Prowl to surf.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Jazz can cook...


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and the other Jazz can't cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week will continue the usual posting schedule, but we will be a bit delayed responding to comments because... we're hanging out again irl! :D:D:D


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riz's Jazz isn't the only one jealous of his counterpart's new toys.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Riz did buy her Prowl one new toy that made him happy.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is back to his old tricks.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some things you should expect from Hot Rod...


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last Megatron and Optimus episode guys!


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last story chapter: the toys finally go home.


	95. Bonus Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter 1: A behind the scenes look at the fairyland arc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapters will be going up every day this week, ending on saturday. ~dragon


	96. Bonus Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter 2: Not all the pics turned out perfectly... sometimes for reasons other than us being drunk. :P


	97. Bonus Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter 3: It wasn't all pictures of toys.


	98. Bonus Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Authors observe some local wildlife.


	99. Bonus Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more beach.


	100. Bonus Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all things a good end. See you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Forgot I'd planned on posting this on the weekend. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
